


His Missing Piece

by Seravia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seravia/pseuds/Seravia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of taking Ygraine’s life upon Arthur’s birth, the Old Religion took her magic.  Now, Arthur is the one with powerful magic while Merlin excels at the sword.  When their paths intersect, they find what they didn’t even know they were missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> For [starstruck201](http://starstruck201.livejournal.com/).

Ygraine du Bois was a powerful sorceress. All of Albion knew this. Her marriage to Uther Pendragon marked an alliance between magic and strength that would pave the way for a golden age. It was written in the stones of destiny that the birth of the Pendragon heir would be the start of a prophecy that would change the world.

But Ygraine could not conceive. Finally, the king and queen turned to magic for their heir. With the birth of the child, the Old Religion took Ygraine’s magic as the price for the child’s life. The queen became frail and bedridden. The king was enraged at what magic did to his beloved wife and took out his anger on his people, banning magic from Camelot. It was decreed that all magic users found to be performing magic would be clapped in cold iron chains to suppress their magic and forced to live out the rest of their lives as such. The only ones spared this treatment were the dragonlords, the most powerful of magic users in the land. To placate them, Uther awarded each dragonlord lands in Camelot and the promise that he would not harm them if they would remain his allies.

Little did Uther know, Prince Arthur, his very own son, possessed the very magic he so detested.

\--

Merlin rounded the hills of Camelot, grinning in relief upon seeing the parapets of the castle before him. He hurried forward, pausing and staring around in awe upon stepping through Camelot’s gates.

In Merlin’s astonishment, he paid little attention to his surroundings, looking everywhere except immediately in front of himself. It was a miracle he made it through to the center of town without tripping over anything. Just as Merlin was admiring the Pendragon emblem, he bodily crashed into someone, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Merlin looked up from his position on the ground, an apology dying on his lips as he found himself looking up at the most beautiful man he’d ever seen, the sunlight dancing off his golden hair in a brilliant halo.

Merlin stared, speechless, as the man’s face contorted into a scowl just before he snapped, “You idiot! Why don’t you watch where you’re going?”

The haughty tone of the man’s voice was like a splash of cold water. Merlin tensed immediately and retorted, “Well, I was going to apologize, but I don’t think I should anymore. No need to be such a prat about it.”

“ _I’m_ being a prat? Who crashed into who here?”

“It’s not like you’re the one who ended up on the ground!” Merlin shot back, picking himself off the ground and dusting himself off.

“It was a near thing,” the man replied with a sneer.

“I fail to see the downside. Maybe it would knock you down a peg or two. Seems like a prat like you could use it.”

“Stop calling me ‘prat’,” the man growled, eyes glittering dangerously as he gave Merlin’s shoulder a shove.

“I don’t think I will,” Merlin said, punctuating his words with a shove back. The verbal sparring quickly devolved into a flurry of shoves and punches that left Merlin with a split lip and the man with a bruised cheek.

A pair of guards hurried over and grabbed Merlin’s arms, wrenching them behind him and forcing him to his knees.

“Who do you think you are?” Merlin snapped, glaring at the guards. “My name is Merlin, son of Lord Balinor, and my father sent me here for knight training. You have no right to treat me this way!”

“Well, _Mer_ lin, son of Lord Balinor, perhaps I should inform you of who I am. My name is Arthur Pendragon. I don’t think I need to tell you who my father is, do I? Since you’ll be attending my training sessions, you might want to learn how to walk on your knees.”

At that, Merlin fell silent and froze in the guards’ grasp. As the guards yanked him to his feet, Merlin muttered, “I didn’t think prince prat would need his daddy’s men to protect him.”

Arthur visibly bristled. “Take him to the dungeons!” he barked. “A night there ought to cool your head.”

“You might regret that,” Merlin called as he was dragged away. “Gaius is expecting me.”

Arthur just scowled and waved dismissively.

\--

“Gaius?” Arthur called as he entered the physician’s chambers.

“Arthur,” Gaius replied. “Good to see you. How was training?”

“Terrible,” Arthur groaned. “I was bested by the new knights more often than not. Even worse, my father walked by just as I tripped over my own sword and fell flat on my face. I could practically feel the disappointment radiating off him even with my face planted in the dirt.”

“Arthur,” Gaius said sympathetically, coming over to rest a comforting hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “Your father loves you, you know that.”

“I do,” Arthur admitted. He covered his face with his hands. When he spoke again, his voice came out muffled. “But there’s just no pleasing him. I know he wants me to be the best. The best at everything. But it’s always been so important to him that I excel in swordsmanship. I just _can’t_ though, Gaius. I want to. I want to so much. But I just can’t.”

“You have other talents, Arthur,” Gaius murmured.

“None that he’ll ever know about,” Arthur said bitterly.

“No, perhaps not,” Gaius conceded. “But you are strong, Arthur. Even if your father can’t see it.”

“Thanks,” Arthur said with a sigh.

“So what was it you wanted to talk to me about? Surely you didn’t come just to complain.”

“Oh, yes,” Arthur said, shifting guiltily. “I got into a bit of a fight with someone just now. He said his name was Merlin, son of Lord Balinor. I think you know him.”

“Merlin!” Gaius said, a smile spreading across his face. “I was expecting him to arrive soon. Where is he?”

Arthur winced. “Er… the dungeons.”

“Arthur, what did you do?”

“He insulted me!” Arthur protested. “So I sent him to the dungeons.”

Gaius raised an eyebrow at Arthur. “Arthur, you need to learn to control your temper. Your father will likely tell you this himself, but Lord Balinor is an important ally. You mustn’t offend him.”

“I know,” Arthur muttered.

“I’ll go get him out of the dungeons. You should consider getting to know Merlin, Arthur. I have a feeling you two will end up getting along better than you expect.”

\--

“My Lord,” Merlin said to Arthur mockingly when he walked on to the training field to join the other new recruits.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him and shot Merlin a glare, not bothering to respond.

Merlin grinned and bent into a bow, sweeping his arm to the side exaggeratedly, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Arthur saw the blatant insubordination in Merlin’s gaze, but all he could do was grit his teeth and turn away, not wanting to cause a scene over the same thing as the day before. He’d already gotten a lecture from his father about letting his temper get the better of him and being careful not to offend important nobles of Camelot.

Arthur watched out of the corner of his eye as Bedivere gathered the new recruits to give them the typical speech about the Knight’s Code before lining them up for testing. Not all the recruits would make it through the first day. In fact, most of them would be sent back for more training. But the few who would make it into the knights’ ranks would probably quickly surpass Arthur. Arthur tried not to sulk as he imagined scrawny little Merlin besting him in a spar. Part of him wanted Merlin to fail, but part of him was intrigued. A man who would knowingly mock his prince was a brave man indeed.

Much to Arthur’s dismay, Merlin was one of the recruits who made it through the first day. And kept making it through every day after. In fact, Merlin just kept getting better and better until the day he joined the experienced knights.

It didn’t take long before the day for Merlin and Arthur’s spar came.

“So we meet again,” Merlin drawled upon coming face-to-face with Arthur for their first spar.

Arthur sneered at Merlin. “Indeed we do. Don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because you’re new to this.”

“Who needs you to go easy? I thought I needed to learn to walk on my knees,” Merlin said with a smirk, squaring his shoulders to Arthur’s and drawing his sword.

“Oh you will be by the end of this spar,” Arthur snapped, feeling his anger flare up at Merlin tossing his words back at him.

“Don’t be so sure about that, _sire_. Maybe you’ll be the one practicing your knee walking.”

“Oi! Are you two going to cross blades any time soon, or would you like to go chat somewhere more private?” Sir Ector barked from the sidelines.

Arthur felt his face flush at being caught at less than his best. With a growl, he threw himself forward, sword cutting through the air toward Merlin’s side viciously. Merlin leapt back in surprise, arm automatically swinging his sword up to block. Arthur kept advancing, losing himself in the flow of the fight in a way he never had before. Despite all his training and muscle memory, Arthur always felt clumsy with a sword. It never came as naturally as it seemed to for knights like Leon or Ector. But for the first time, he felt as if he were working as one with his sword. The sword no longer felt like a burden, but instead an extension of his arm.

Arthur chanced a glance upward at Merlin’s face, faltering for a moment upon catching sight of the look of determination in his eyes. It made Arthur’s knees go weak. Merlin met his gaze for the briefest of moments, eyes narrowing in concentration as he pushed back, taking the offense and lunging forward to strike at Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur pulled his sword up to block Merlin’s blow in one quick fluid motion, surprising even himself with the ease of the movement.

The spar continued, neither giving an inch until their swords clashed in the middle, forcing them into each other’s personal space. Merlin and Arthur stared into each other’s eyes, so close they were sharing breaths. After several moments of a stalemate, they simultaneously swung their swords to one side, sending both swords flying to land on the other side of the field. Their gazes followed the swords until they landed. They turned back to look at each other, both panting and sweaty but firmly standing their ground.

Before either could make a dash for their weapons, a slow clap began to sound around them. Merlin and Arthur’s heads snapped around as one toward the sound of the clapping. Their stances changed immediately, suddenly remembering they had an audience.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen such a great spar,” Sir Ector called when he stopped clapping. “I’ve rarely seen any two knights as well matched as the two of you. Well done.”

Throughout the rest of the training session, Arthur and Merlin each sparred with knights other than each other. It quickly became abundantly clear to anyone watching that Merlin and Arthur brought out the best in each other when fighting. Sir Ector, with prompting from Ygraine, put Merlin and Arthur on their own training schedule, in which they would train together privately, as well as with the rest of the knights.

\--

“I can’t believe we have to train together,” Arthur muttered when he was within earshot of Merlin.

“There’s something we agree on,” Merlin said. “The orders come from the queen herself. Let’s just get this over with.”

“The world must be ending because I don’t believe we’ve ever agreed this much,” Arthur shot back.

“Just shut up and draw your sword, will you?”

“You can’t talk to me like that!”

“Who’s going to stop me?” Merlin retorted. “It’s not like you can put me in my place.”

Arthur gritted his teeth and drew his sword, regretting it the moment he saw Merlin’s grin, knowing he’d done exactly what Merlin wanted.

Deciding Merlin didn’t deserve advance warning, Arthur swung at him, aiming for his side.

“Starting with the same move as last time? Original,” Merlin quipped, dancing back and batting Arthur’s sword away.

“Shut up,” Arthur growled, deliberately leaving his thigh unprotected to draw Merlin in closer. To his delight, Merlin fell for it, lunging forward to pierce Arthur’s leg. Arthur spun, swinging his sword around to strike Merlin in the back with the flat of his blade.

But instead of the satisfying thump of blade hitting chainmail, Arthur heard the unmistakable clang of sword against sword. Merlin had blocked Arthur’s strike, almost as if anticipating it, contorting his body to meet his strike in ways that made Arthur’s mind go blank. Taking advantage of Arthur’s moment of distraction, Merlin twisted himself out of the way of their swords and pulled his sword away, making Arthur trip forward slightly before righting himself.

Arthur spun quickly to face Merlin, who had darted behind him to strike at his exposed back. Arthur blocked Merlin’s strike easily, forcing him into close combat and pressing forward, forcing Merlin to take a step back.

To his surprise, Arthur felt a tugging at the pit of his stomach where he usually felt his magic. Arthur looked up and met Merlin’s gaze where he found the same surprise reflected in those blue eyes. For a moment, Arthur swore he saw a flicker of gold in the depths of Merlin’s eyes when he felt his magic flare. Hastily, Arthur backed away, sheathing his sword in a signal of yielding. Equally quickly, Merlin stepped back, dropping his sword and turning his back, rubbing at his forehead in an effort to alleviate the pressure that had suddenly built up behind his eyes.

“Why don’t we just take a bit of a break?” Arthur finally asked.

“Yeah. A break. Good thinking,” Merlin replied, no trace of sarcasm or cheek in his tone for the first time.

\--

Except the flare of magic continued to happen each time Merlin and Arthur got too close during their sparring sessions.

It scared Arthur.

It intrigued Merlin.

It didn’t take long before Merlin started deliberately getting closer to Arthur while sparring. It was ridiculously easy. Arthur didn’t even put up a fight when Merlin tried to press closer into his personal space.

Merlin had stopped trying to deny his attraction to Arthur ages ago. It hit him like a punch to the gut every time the sun hit Arthur’s hair just right, every time Arthur fought back against him, every time Arthur _looked_ at him, every time Arthur… was Arthur.

Not only that, it felt good. Something within Merlin hummed happily every time he was close to Arthur. It filled the empty feeling in his chest. Merlin couldn’t help but draw closer, craving a feeling he couldn’t explain or justify.

With this uncontrollable force drawing them together, it was no surprise when something finally snapped between them.

\--

Merlin and Arthur were locked in close combat, swords crossed between them, faces a hair breadth from each other. Neither looked away. Neither even blinked. As one, Merlin and Arthur leaned away just far enough to drop their swords before lunging forward again and grasping each other’s shoulders and arms, each wrestling for dominance.

“Finally decided you can’t beat me with a sword? Trying hand-to-hand combat now?” Merlin taunted, voice breathless with exertion.

“Who says I can’t best you? I’m not the only one who’s lost before in our sparring,” Arthur snarled, pressing his face even closer to Merlin’s.

A blank look passed over Merlin’s face briefly. Merlin’s gaze suddenly dropped lower on Arthur’s face and Merlin licked his lips. Before Arthur knew what was happening, Merlin was lunging forward again, except this time, instead of attacking with force, he attacked Arthur’s lips with his own.

Arthur froze in shock, mind going completely blank at finally getting what he’d been craving since Merlin first crashed into his life. Then Arthur felt Merlin’s lips falter in their assault and begin to pull away.

 _’No!’_ Arthur thought violently and pressed forward, trapping Merlin’s lower lip between his own and sucking it into his mouth.

Arthur was rewarded with a moan from Merlin before he slid his arms around Arthur to pull him closer. Arthur adjusted his hold on Merlin, wrapping one arm around Merlin’s waist and the other higher on his back to bury his fingers in Merlin’s hair, holding his head in place for Arthur to devour his lips. Merlin melted into Arthur’s embrace, settling against his chest and kissing back with equal ardor, fingers clutching at Arthur’s chainmail. Before either of them knew it, Arthur had backed Merlin to the side of the field, and pressed him against a wide tree trunk.

Arthur broke away from Merlin’s lips for a moment to glance into Merlin’s eyes, sucking in a breath at the glazed look he found on Merlin’s face. Arthur dove back in, pressing another quick kiss to Merlin’s lips before moving Merlin’s cheek and making his way down his neck. Arthur smiled at the hitch in Merlin’s breath when his lips brushed Merlin’s pulse point. Grinning wickedly, Arthur nipped at the spot before latching on with his lips and sucking hard. Merlin whined high in his throat as his knees buckled, sliding down along the tree bonelessly. Arthur followed him down, lips never leaving Merlin’s throat. It didn’t take long before Arthur had Merlin on his back in the grass, still pressing kisses to Merlin’s arched neck as he settled between Merlin’s legs.

“God, Arthur,” Merlin whimpered helplessly.

Arthur chuckled at the quaver in Merlin’s voice. He met Merlin’s gaze for a brief instant, shooting Merlin a smirk that made Merlin bite back another whimper. Arthur dipped back in for another kiss, this one tender and gentle. The kiss quickly grew more heated until they were all but grinding their hips together, desperate to get off. The feel of the other’s erection through the layers of chainmail was enough to wipe their minds clean of any other thoughts. They were panting into each other’s mouths, mouthing at each other’s lips and so close to the edge when a bird screeched overhead.

In an instant, the spell was broken and Arthur jerked away and to his feet, leaving a very confused and very aroused Merlin lying in the grass alone.

“Arthur?”

“I should go,” Arthur said shakily, gathering up his gear and desperately adjusting his chainmail.

Merlin picked himself up from the ground and walked over to Arthur, touching his arm gently. “Is everything okay?”

“We shouldn’t be doing this. We just… shouldn’t,” Arthur replied, not meeting Merlin’s gaze.

Merlin let his hand drop from Arthur’s arm. “Right,” he said tonelessly. “Of course, sire.”

“Merlin – “ Arthur said in a pained voice, looking over at Merlin. But it was too late. Merlin had already turned away, picking up his sword and sheathing it with a quiet click.

“I think I’ll train for a bit longer if you don’t mind, sire,” Merlin said quietly, not turning to meet Arthur’s gaze that he could feel boring into his back. “I’ll see you at training tomorrow.”

Arthur bit his lip, unable to bring himself to even reprimand Merlin for the clear insubordination in his dismissal. Arthur worried his lip for a bit longer, sighing in defeat when it was clear that Merlin wasn’t going to move until Arthur left. “Right. Training.”

Shoulders slumped in defeat, a hollow feeling in his chest, Arthur left the clearing. Instead of heading back to the castle, Arthur walked further into the woods, trying to clear his head. Arthur slumped against a tree, tipping his head back to stare at the sky. A sky that was the exact shade of blue as Merlin’s eyes when he laughed. Arthur slammed his head back against the tree. All he could think of was Merlin. Merlin’s eyes, Merlin’s smiles, Merlin’s taunts, Merlin’s lips… god, Merlin’s lips. Arthur would never be able to erase that feeling from his memory. Against his will, Arthur’s cock began to fill again.

With a groan, Arthur yanked his chainmail up and fumbled his breeches open, sighing in relief when he got his hand on his cock. With the taste of Merlin on his lips and the feel of Merlin’s body writhing beneath him, Arthur stripped his cock, hand moving faster and faster, until Arthur was coming, Merlin’s name a choked gasp on his lips. Arthur slid down along the tree trunk, legs too shaky to hold himself up, feeling too boneless to pull his breeches up from around his ankles.

Arthur tipped his head back again to stare at the blue, blue sky. Promptly, an image of Merlin’s face floated before his eyes as if it belonged there. It probably did.

“Fuck.”

\--

Merlin stood frozen until the sound of Arthur’s footsteps faded away. Finally, Merlin let out the breath he was holding and sat down heavily on the grass. With a sigh, Merlin dropped his head into his hands.

“Fuck,” Merlin muttered. “What just happened?”

He flopped back in the grass and stared up into the crystal clear sky. He could see in his mind’s eye perfectly the way the light would dance off Arthur’s golden hair, making him look more god than human. How he longed to run his fingers through that hair. But he’d ruined it by going in for that kiss. Arthur could never want him that way.

 _‘But he kissed you back,’_ a tiny voice in Merlin’s head whispered. _‘And he did more than just kiss.’_

Merlin lifted his head and slammed it back down against the ground. It was all too much. He licked his lips and fancied Arthur’s taste still lingered on his mouth. Helpless to resist the desire that aroused in him, Merlin pressed the heel of his hand against his rising erection.

He groaned at the relief of having a hand on his cock, even if it was just his own. After Arthur’s little display, no matter how hurt Merlin was, he still wanted to get off. With Arthur. With the phantom feeling of Arthur’s body on top of his and the taste of Arthur on his lips, Merlin stroked his cock through his breeches until he tipped over into orgasm, moaning Arthur’s name unabashedly to the empty clearing.

\--

The next day, Merlin and Arthur met again to train, as promised.

“Merlin,” Arthur said stiffly in greeting.

“Arthur,” Merlin replied quietly, not meeting Arthur’s gaze.

“Shall we begin?”

“Whenever you’re ready, sire.”

“Come at me then,” Arthur said gruffly, drawing his sword and getting into position. With a small shrug, Merlin attacked, figuring this was as good a way as any to take out his frustrations, sexual and emotional. With the first crash of metal against metal, Arthur felt a tugging in his gut and something sparked between them.

Both Merlin and Arthur froze, slowly looking up until their gazes locked.

Merlin’s eyes were blazing gold.

So were Arthur’s.

They dropped their weapons in shock. Arthur backed away quickly, shaking his head and muttering, “No, no, what’s happening? You can’t – this can’t – No!”

Merlin stood frozen for several moments before breaking out into a grin. “You have magic!” he blurted out, eyes still faintly glowing and dancing with joy.

At the word “magic,” Arthur looked like he was about to bolt. Merlin raced forward and grabbed on to Arthur’s arms before he had the chance to move.

“Stop it,” Arthur snapped, trying weakly to shake off Merlin’s hold. “I don’t have magic. I don’t. Magic is banned in Camelot.”

“Arthur,” Merlin said in exasperation. “In case you didn’t notice, I have magic too. Who better is there to find out if not me?”

Arthur paused for a moment, then shook his head again. “But why? I’ve never met anyone else who has magic.”

Merlin bit his lip and looked down. “I don’t know why. I just do. It’s nothing special anyway. I can barely make sparks appear. Some _magic_ ,” Merlin said bitterly.

Arthur barked out a laugh. “I wish that’s all I could do. I’ve been able to call lightning down from the sky since before I could walk. Do you know how terrifying that is?”

“I always wished I could do things like that,” Merlin admitted quietly. “What good’s magic if all you can do is a few party tricks?”

“It’s safer,” Arthur said incredulously. “You’re not in danger of incinerating someone if you get too angry. Besides, isn’t your father a dragonlord? Shouldn’t you have plenty of magic?”

Merlin laughed bitterly. “Yeah, if only. He just looks at me like I’m a disappointment. Every time I call up a few sparks, I’m ecstatic. He just looks at me like someone kicked his puppy.”

Arthur was silent for several moments. Finally he said, “I’m sorry. I know how it feels to have a father who’s constantly disappointed in you.”

Merlin winced. “Yeah. The king is rather hard on you.”

Arthur snorted. “That’s putting it lightly. It’s all he can take not to train me himself and try to make me a better knight. He wants a son who’s the best knight in the kingdom. Too bad all he has is me. If only he knew how powerful my magic can be.”

“He doesn’t know?”

“How could I tell him?” Arthur sighed. “You know how he is. He’d sooner clap me in iron chains himself than let me go free just because I’m his son.”

“Does anyone know?” Merlin asked softly.

“My mother. Gaius. You.”

“Gaius isn’t a bad confidante,” Merlin said with a small smile. “He and my mother are the only people who know about my magic as well.”

“Yeah,” Arthur said, smiling fondly. “He basically raised me along with my mother. He’s the one who drilled it into me to keep my magic a secret. He’s tried to train me, but it’s been little help.”

“We can help each other,” Merlin said softly, offering Arthur a tentative smile. “We can spar with swords and with magic.”

Arthur looked at Merlin hesitantly, searching his face for doubt. “I don’t want to hurt you, Merlin,” he murmured.

“You won’t,” Merlin replied, clapping Arthur on the shoulder. “I promise.”

Against his will, Arthur felt a smile spread across his face.

\--

“Come on, Arthur!” Merlin shouted, dodging Arthur’s fireballs with ease. “You can do better than that!”

“Shut up!” Arthur snapped. “I’m trying! You try making a fireball do what you want!”

“Stop thinking and just do!” Merlin ordered. “Go on instinct!”

“They just don’t want to hit you! Stand still already!”

Merlin laughed. “Stand still? Arthur, I don’t actually want to get hit.”

“I don’t really want to hit you either,” Arthur muttered sullenly.

“Maybe that’s your problem,” Merlin said, coming closer and laying a hand on Arthur’s arm. “You have to _want_ to do what you’re telling your magic to do.”

“I don’t have any problems,” Arthur grumbled. “I was doing just fine without you hollering at me and jumping around like some jackrabbit.”

“Stop sulking,” Merlin said with a chuckle. He reached out for Arthur’s hand and cupped it, palm up, in his own. “Come on. Summon a fireball.”

“I don’t want to,” Arthur said petulantly.

“Arthur,” Merlin said, tone wheedling.

“All right, all right,” Arthur said, caving in, never able to resist Merlin’s pleading. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and _willed_ the fire into his palm. In a whoosh, Arthur felt the magic leave him and leap forward as if it couldn’t wait to reach Merlin. Arthur snapped his eyes open and quickly reigned in the magic just before the flames licked at Merlin’s face.

“Don’t get too excited,” Merlin said dryly. “I thought you didn’t want to hit me.”

“I don’t!” Arthur protested. “I don’t know what happened. It just… did.”

“It’s okay,” Merlin said, smiling slightly at Arthur. “That was great. I know you’d never hurt me.”

Arthur didn’t respond, just stood gazing at Merlin and taking in the way the dancing flames were reflected in Merlin’s face, casting shadows and highlighting his cheekbones in a way Arthur had never noticed before.

Before he knew it, the flames died down and Arthur was pulling Merlin closer. The pull between them was undeniable. They fell into each other as if there was no other option, lips crashing together, fingers clutching at fabric desperately.

In no time at all, Arthur had Merlin on the ground, tunic pushed up, breeches around his ankles, and was mouthing at his neck, reveling in the delightful noises coming from Merlin’s throat.

“Actually going to finish what you started this time?” Merlin panted.

Arthur didn’t respond, only nipped at Merlin’s pulse point, making Merlin whine high in his throat, before he continued mouthing down his neck and over his chest.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Merlin gasped, threading his fingers through Arthur’s hair and tugging upward.

“What?” Arthur asked, peering at up at Merlin.

“I want to kiss you,” Merlin murmured, a shy smile on his lips, tugging gently on Arthur’s hair again.

Arthur’s face melted into an answering smile. He moved back up Merlin’s body, teasing Merlin with butterfly kisses on his face that made Merlin giggle breathlessly before finally pressing a kiss to Merlin’s lips.

As the kiss grew more heated, Merlin bucked his hips up to meet Arthur’s. At the slide of cock against cock, they broke the kiss with a groan. Arthur pressed his forehead to Merlin’s, panting into each other’s mouths as they rubbed against each other, too lost in the sensations to do anything that required more finesse. It didn’t take long before Merlin threw his head back with a whimper, coming all over himself. The sight of Merlin coming was enough to push Arthur over the edge. Biting down on Merlin’s shoulder to muffle his moan, Arthur followed Merlin over the edge, spilling between their bodies.

Arthur collapsed on top of Merlin, smearing the mess over their chests and their rucked up tunics.

“I’m not cleaning that up,” Merlin panted.

“You don’t have to,” Arthur replied breathlessly. With a flash of gold eyes, the mess disappeared.

“Handy,” Merlin said drowsily, pushing Arthur off him before snuggling closer to Arthur and laying his head on Arthur’s chest.

Arthur smiled indulgently down at Merlin and pressed an affectionate kiss to his temple.

\--

“Does this mean you’re done pushing me away?” Merlin asked.

“Pushing you away?”

“Yeah. You freaked out that first time we kissed. And you’ve kept me at arm’s length since. Are you done with that now?”

“Oh,” Arthur said. After a beat, he continued hesitantly. “Yeah. I’m done. But… I’d rather we not tell everyone about it.”

Merlin smiled a little sadly. “I get it. The prince can’t be seen to be fraternizing with his knights.”

“I’m sorry. Maybe one day things will be different,” was all Arthur could say.

“I won’t hold my breath,” Merlin murmured.

Arthur reached out for Merlin and tugged him into his arms. “I promise,” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s hair. “One day, when I’m king, things will be different.”

Merlin hid a smile in the crook of Arthur’s neck.

\--

After the third time Merlin and Arthur found themselves lying on the grass, panting in a post-coital haze thanks to a round of frantic frottage, Merlin asked,

“Are we ever going to get to the fucking?”

“What?”

“The fucking,” Merlin said nonchalantly. “You know. Cocks in arses. We can slow down a little.”

“Right,” Arthur said, laughing breathlessly. “Maybe one day we’ll be clear-headed enough to get there.”

“One day,” Merlin said with a chuckle, burying his head in Arthur’s neck and closing his eyes for a nap.

\--

“Summon a light,” Merlin called.

“I can’t!” Arthur replied, trying and not succeeding in keeping the whine out of his voice.

“Yes, you can!” Merlin insisted. “You’ve done it plenty of times before. You know you can do it.”

“Why don’t you try?” Arthur snapped.

“Fine!” Merlin snapped back. “ _Leoht,_ ” he said, feeling the word roll off his tongue naturally in a way it never had before. On cue, an orb of bright light appeared in the palm of his hand.

“You did it,” Arthur said, sounding dumbfounded.

“I did it,” Merlin murmured disbelievingly, staring at the light in his hand. “I’ve never been able to do that before. Never before I met you.”

\--

“Gaius?” Merlin called tentatively, poking his head into the physician’s chambers.

“Yes, Merlin?” Gaius replied, not even looking up from his potion-brewing, but gesturing for him to enter.

Merlin stepped into the room hesitantly, looking back to make sure Arthur was following. When the door was firmly closed behind them, Arthur cleared his throat and said, “Gaius, we have a question we hope you’ll have an answer for.”

Gaius paused in his stirring to look at Merlin and Arthur, raising an eyebrow at seeing the two together. “Arthur,” Gaius said slowly. “And Merlin. What’s the question? It must be important if you two have come to me together.”

“Gaius, you know this tugging on my magic that I’ve been experiencing,” Arthur began.

“And you know that I’ve been feeling as if my magic has been growing,” Merlin added.

“But we’ve noticed that these things only happen while we’re around each other,” Arthur continued. “Gaius, you’re the only person we can ask. Do you have any idea what’s happening to us?”

Gaius sighed heavily and took a seat on his work bench. He gestured for Merlin and Arthur to sit before beginning to speak. “Neither of you are going to like what I have to say, but yes, I have some guesses about why this is happening.”

When Gaius didn’t continue, Merlin prompted him with a quiet, “Gaius?”

Gaius nodded slightly, as if assuring himself that telling the story was the best course of action. He turned slightly to face Arthur. “Arthur, you know that your mother has been in a delicate condition since your birth. But what you don’t know is the reason for it. Your mother was once a very powerful sorceress. She was unable to conceive a child, so she and your father used magic to beget an heir. The process worked, but with your birth, Ygraine’s magic was taken, leaving her weak and bedridden. Thankfully, her life was not taken. But this magic was meant to be yours, Merlin.”

Gaius turned to meet Merlin’s gaze before continuing. “But something went wrong. When the transfer of power was meant to happen, Merlin, you weren’t born yet. The magic needed to go somewhere. So it went to you, Arthur.”

“Me?” Arthur blurted out. “Why me?”

“There is a prophecy about you both, that neither of you have heard. It says that you are two sides of the same coin, that you will need each other to unite Albion and bring about its Golden Age. With that prophecy in place, where else could the magic go?”

Gaius quickly ploughed on, taking advantage of Merlin and Arthur’s dumbstruck states. “But the world needed to remain in balance. Arthur, you gained Merlin’s power, therefore you had to lose some of your own. Your strength was given to Merlin just as his magic was given to you. This established a sort of precarious balance. But now that you are together, your powers are trying to go back to their rightful owners. Arthur, as you feel a tugging on your magic, do you not feel your fighting abilities growing? And Merlin, as you feel your magic growing, do you not feel your strength lessening? There will come a day when this power transfer will be complete, and this link between the two of you will lessen.”

“This link,” Arthur said slowly. “So, does this mean that if Merlin never came to Camelot, this never would’ve happened?”

“Not necessarily,” Gaius replied. “It seems that it was destiny for you two to meet. I don’t think anything could have stopped the link between you or stopped the force that drew you together.”

“Thank you, Gaius,” Merlin murmured. “You’ve given us a lot to think about.”

\--

In the few days that followed, Merlin found excuse after excuse to avoid Arthur and their training sessions.

Privately, Merlin was terrified that the only reason he and Arthur were so drawn to each other was because of this supposed “power transfer.” These feelings that had developed, what if they were nothing more than a product of circumstance? Would their feelings fade once the transfer was complete? If so, Merlin didn’t ever want the process to end.

After two weeks of this, Arthur cornered Merlin in his chambers and dragged him out to their training field.

“What the hell is going on with you?” Arthur demanded the moment he propelled Merlin into the clearing.

“Nothing!”

“I’m not an idiot, Merlin. You’ve been acting strange since we talked to Gaius about this ‘thing’ that’s been going on between us. What happened?”

“It’s nothing, Arthur. Let’s just get to training,” Merlin said evasively.

“It’s not nothing. And I want to know what it is.”

Merlin looked into Arthur’s eyes and sighed, giving in when he recognized the determination in his gaze. “Fine. Have you thought any more about what Gaius told us?”

“Of course I have,” Arthur replied. “How could I not?”

“Have you wondered…” Merlin trailed off, not speaking again until Arthur prompted him with a glare. “Have you wondered if, maybe, what we’re feeling is because of that?”

“What we’re feeling,” Arthur said slowly. “You mean our… attraction to each other?”

“Yes,” Merlin said miserably.

Arthur sighed and flopped down on the grass. “I have,” he admitted quietly. “I’ve wondered over and over if our feelings aren’t real. If it’s just because of this power transfer. If it’s just… destiny.”

“What if it all falls apart when this is complete?” Merlin asked softly, taking a seat beside Arthur tentatively.

“What if it doesn’t?” Arthur replied, voice equally soft.

“It won’t for me,” Merlin said under his breath, hoping Arthur wouldn’t hear him.

Arthur reached out and took Merlin’s hand in his own. “It won’t for me either, Merlin,” Arthur murmured, lifting Merlin’s hand to his lips to press a tender kiss to his knuckles.

Merlin smiled, feeling slightly reassured. “Good,” he whispered.

“So we’re good?” Arthur asked.

“We’re good,” Merlin murmured, offering Arthur a soft smile.

But he still wondered.

\--

Merlin always got sleepy after sex. In the private clearing where they trained, Merlin liked to nap after they had sex. Usually, Arthur would let the feel of Merlin curled against lull him into sleep.

But since learning about the power transfer, Arthur couldn’t sleep anymore. All he wanted was to stay awake and watch Merlin sleep, his gaze tracing every detail of Merlin’s face and committing it all to memory. Just in case this was all going to end in heartbreak for him when the power transfer was completed.

“We’re good,” Arthur murmured to a sleeping Merlin, who snuffled and curled closer to Arthur.

Arthur couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face. The smile melted off his face when Merlin shook his head slightly.

“What if we’re not?” Arthur whispered desperately. He tightened his arm around Merlin, pulling him closer until Merlin was practically on top of him.

Arthur went back to memorizing the planes of Merlin’s face.

Just in case.

\--

Merlin and Arthur were on their way back to Camelot when the bandits appeared. Immediately, Merlin and Arthur turned so that they were back-to-back, falling into position to protect each other despite having never fought on the same side before.

The bandits swarmed forward, attacking as a group with swords, axes, maces, and fists flying at them all at once. Instead of being overwhelmed, Merlin and Arthur fought together seamlessly, moving as one. Not a single strike made it past their defenses. They fought back with both swords and magic, becoming a whirlwind of motion in which it was nearly impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.

An axe came flying at Arthur, Merlin flung it away with a thought before Arthur could react.

A mace was swung at Merlin’s head, Arthur deflected it easily with his sword. In the next moment, Merlin ran the man through.

No verbal communication was necessary. It felt right to be fighting together despite their lack of experience as a team.

It was as if something suddenly clicked within each of them. At that moment, Merlin and Arthur both knew that the power transfer was complete. It was as if, finally, the world had found its perfect balance, and Merlin and Arthur both felt whole in a way they’d never felt before.

When the last bandit was felled, Merlin and Arthur stilled, looking around themselves, feeling a bit awed by what they were capable of together.

Arthur flicked away the blood on his sword before sheathing it, playing with the hilt nervously while he darted his gaze up to and away from Merlin’s face. Merlin did the same, fumbling his sword briefly before sheathing it successfully. Merlin looked up at Arthur hesitantly, wringing his hands nervously, at a loss for words.

The same thought was running through both men’s heads: _‘Does he still love me?’_

Finally, Merlin said aloud, “Oh hell,” before throwing himself forward and wrapping his arms around Arthur’s neck to pull him forward, closing the distance between them until their lips met.

For a moment, Arthur was still, but it didn’t take long before he was in motion, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s waist and all but lifting him off his feet in his eagerness to be closer. Merlin stiffened in surprise before melting against Arthur, clinging to him desperately in relief. They didn’t need words to convey to the other that their feelings were still very much real.

When they finally broke apart, Arthur leaned his forehead against Merlin’s as he held him close, content just to be sharing the same air.

Merlin nuzzled against Arthur’s cheek tenderly, letting out a happy sigh, making Arthur laugh breathlessly. Arthur tightened his arms around Merlin briefly, pulling him in for another quick kiss.

“Let’s go home,” Arthur murmured against Merlin’s lips. He lingered long enough to feel Merlin’s answering smile against his lips before pulling away and mounting his horse. Once they were both seated on horseback, Arthur reached over to take hold of Merlin’s hand. Merlin glanced at their joined hands in surprise. When he looked up to meet Arthur’s gaze, Merlin’s eyes softened at the affection he found there. He squeezed Arthur’s hand gently, then kicked his horse forward, not letting go of Arthur’s hand.

“Whoa,” Arthur said, slowing his horse when they reached the clearing they always trained in. “Come on,” he said softly, tugging on Merlin’s hand gently to get him to dismount.

Curious, Merlin followed Arthur’s lead, quickly sliding off his horse and hurrying after Arthur. “What is it?” Merlin asked when he came to a stop beside Arthur in the middle of the clearing.

“This is where it all began for us,” Arthur murmured.

“It was destiny,” Merlin said, lips quirking into a smile.

“No,” Arthur said firmly, turning slightly to face Merlin and entwine their fingers together.

“No?” Merlin asked curiously.

“No,” Arthur repeated. “None of this was destiny. What we have is ours. Just ours. Prophecy or not. Destiny or not. What we have is bigger than all that. The fact that I love you isn’t destiny. It’s just me. Destiny doesn’t matter. Because it’s you and me. And that’s all that matters.”

Merlin’s eyes softened. “You’re right,” he murmured. “What matters is us. Destiny be damned.”

When Arthur leaned in for another kiss, he could practically taste the promise of forever on Merlin’s lips.  Arthur kept his eyes closed after pulling away from the kiss, reveling in the knowledge that everything felt right for the first time.

Upon opening his eyes, Arthur found Merlin holding up a glowing orb of blue light, pulsating with magic. Arthur stared at the light wistfully, feeling a pang go through him as he remembered when he had the power to do that. When he felt Merlin squeeze his hand gently, Arthur looked up to meet Merlin’s gaze.

Merlin looked pointedly at the orb of light and then at Arthur, giving him a slight nod. Hesitantly, Arthur reached within himself, searching for that place his magic used to be. He was surprised to find a few sparks still within himself. Arthur closed his eyes and placed his hand over the orb of light in Merlin’s hand, calling up the bit of magic he had left.

When Arthur opened his eyes again, it was to find Merlin smiling softly at him, the light from the sparks Arthur had conjured reflecting in Merlin’s eyes. Arthur felt his face relax into a smile as well when he caught sight of the way his sparks were dancing over Merlin’s orb of light.

Arthur pulled Merlin closer to him, letting go of his hand to wrap an arm around Merlin’s waist. Immediately, Merlin pressed closer, leaning into Arthur’s chest. Arthur dropped a kiss on top of Merlin’s head and rested his head on top of Merlin’s, gazing at the orb of light as if he and Merlin held the world between their palms.

It was simple. And it felt like forever.


End file.
